


An Interesting Day

by VarjoRuusu



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Cute and Fluffy interlude type, F/M, I'm very bad at tags, Mid Case Oneshot, Plot is minor and background, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-mission, Callen realizes he can't just sit around anymore. He really, really is way too in love with Kensi not to say or do anything anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Day

"Kensi, go left, I’ll circle around and meet you," Callen instructed, a knife in his hand.  
  
Kensi nodded, glancing around and picking up a lead pipe. They weren’t supposed to be here without backup, but there was no choice. Johnson was here and this may be their one shot at getting him before he got out of the country.  
  
Quietly Kensi snuck along the corridor, pipe ready. She heard a gasp and a muffled thump on the other side of the wall and her mouth quirked slightly. That made three down, several more to go. A masked goon turned the corner and her quickly reflexes had his head meeting the pipe with a crunch as he crumpled to the ground. She reached the end of the corridor where it connected to another hall on her right side and a large open hanger filled with tall industrial shelving on her left. She raised the pipe when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Callen just smirked when she swung the pipe and he caught it easily.  
  
"You can beat me up later," he smirked and Kensi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can we just get this done?" she asked, setting the pipe down quietly.  
  
"We’ve got...five targets, all on the move. Three on rotating patrols, two at the far end of the warehouse, guarding the door," Callen said quietly as he peered into the room. "On my signal." He raised three fingers, two, one, and they both darted through the door.  
  
Kensi caught the first guard with a kick to the stomach, surprising him long enough for Callen to put him in a sleeper hold and drag him out of sight behind the shelves.  
  
"One," he muttered, a grin on his face.  
  
"You’re having too much fun," Kensi whispered and Callen just chuckled.  
  
Kensi sighed as she hid behind a shelf and waited for the second guard. Towards the other end of the shelves Callen caught the other moving guard and knocked him out just as Kensi put the man she was sneaking up on down. They regrouped behind the shelf closest to the last two guards. Both had their backs to the shelves, watching the door.  
  
"I’ll take the closer one, you get the one on the left," Callen whispered.  
  
"He’s 6 inches taller then your guy," Kensi protested.  
  
"Come on, you can take him," Callen grinned at her.  
  
With a grunt Kensi ran forward and tackled the man to the ground, her arm around his neck and her legs around his waist, holding him still as she choked him into unconsciousness. Callen knocked the other man over the head with the button of a gun and held out his hand to help Kensi up as she detangled herself from the body on the floor.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered. She blinked when Callen didn’t let go of her hand and she glanced up at him. "Callen?"  
  
"I’m sorry, Kensi, I can’t. Not anymore," he said roughly as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her body against his, his mouth descending to hers to kiss her hungrily.  
  
Kensi’s eye widened before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, just as desperately.  
  
"You picked a hell of a time," she mumbled against his lips as she ran a hand up his back to rest against the slightly longer hair at the base of his neck.  
  
"Sorry," Callen mumbled in between kisses. "Watching you fight is amazing. I’ve wanted to do this since the first day I met you," he said as he kissed her deeply.  
  
Kensi pulled back finally to look him in the eyes, not made easy by the fact that his eyes were barely open as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Callen, that was five years ago," she said, eyes wide.  
  
"I know, Kens, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, I-"  
  
_"Callen, Kensi? You there?"_ Sam’s voice broke through their conversation like a bucket of cold water. They stared at each other moment longer before they broke away from each other.  
  
"We’re here, Sam. The outer warehouse is clear, we’re heading inside to try and find Johnson," Callen reported as Kensi shook her head and disarmed the man she had taken down, strapping on his bulletproof vest and slipping the machine gun strap over her head.  
  
"When this is over, we need to have a serious talk," she grumbled.  
  
"Sure," Callen grinned. "Talk."  
  
Kensi rolled her eyes. “If there's going to be anything else, there is going to be one hell of a lot of talking first,” Kensi muttered as she took the lead, through the door that had been guarded and into a cluttered airline hanger.

“ _Anything I should know about?”_ Sam asked, smirk audible over the coms. _“You two going to be needing backup anytime soon?”_

“Yeah, backup would be good,” Callen muttered as he crouched behind a crate. The whole hanger looked like it was a junk dump, though on closer inspection the wooden crates were marked fragile and a few of them were open, showing straw packing and brown paper. “The back of the hanger seems to be clear, but I hear voices, echoing, like they're at the other end. We're proceeding, carefully, but it would be really great to have a strike team at the front door for when we scare Johnson into running.”

“ _Already on our way,”_ Sam's voice crackled through their earpieces before going silent.

“We were wrong,” Kensi said and Callen glanced over his shoulder. “Johnson's not smuggling drugs, he's smuggling antiquities.”

Callen raised an eyebrow at the vase she held up carefully and sighed. “This is going to get messy. Bullets and antiquities don't mix well.”

“Just watch what you're shooting,” Kensi grinned.

“Oh, me? Watch what I'm shooting? Says the woman who can't shoot straight to save her soul,” Callen smirked.

“You seriously did not just say I can't shoot straight,” Kensi gasped. “How many times have I saved your ass?”

“Less then Sam.”

“Everyone has saved everyones ass less times then Sam has had to save yours. Maybe if we all added up how many times we've saved your ass, collectively, and including Hetty, we might come close to the number of-”

Callen interrupted Kensi's playful tirade by leaning over and kissing her solidly once more. He could almost see her rolling her eyes as she slid one hand around the back of his head and dragged him closer.

“You're aware that I've had something someone might consider feelings for you since pretty much the first time we worked together, right?” she asked, slightly out of breath. Callen's eyes widened.

“I had no idea,” he said seriously. “I've been trying to keep my distance because-”

“We're idiots,” Kensi said. “Lets leave it at that. Wanna go grab dinner after we're done here?”

“You mean after we inevitably contribute to the destruction of hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of antiquities and potentially get shot doing it?”

“You got anything else planned?” Kensi shrugged.

“ _Kensi, G, I'm in position,”_ Sam's voice came crackling back over their earpieces.

“I got no plans,” Callen grinned, touching his ear to turn the mic back on. “We read you Sam, move in on my count, and try and watch where you're shooting, we've got a hanger full of pretty expensive antiques in here.” He heard Sam snort and imagined his partner shaking his head.

“You're hopeless,” Kensi muttered.

“But you like me anyway,” Callen grinned. “On my mark, three, two, one, go.”

Kensi and Callen moved swiftly, taking down three guards before Sam had even broken through the door and when the rest saw the SEAL and his team they surprisingly, surrendered.

“Well, that was boring,” Callen observed and Kensi scoffed.

“Only you would think taking down a group of smugglers without firing a single bullet was 'boring',” she sighed.

“But hey, now I'm free to buy you dinner,” Callen said, his arms spread wide.

“Who said you were buying me dinner, I buy my own dinner,” Kensi said as she walked away.

“Hey, I'm just trying to be nice,” Callen said, following her as she wove her way through the men being arrested and outside into the sun. Kensi stopped and glanced over her shoulder, smirking.

“And who says nice is what's going to get you a very non-boring night?” she asked and Callen swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

“And what is going to get me a very non-boring night?” he asked.

“Well...for a start, last one to Jimmy's buys the beer,” Kensi said and before Callen could blink she had taken off for where they had parked her car earlier, when they came to investigate the warehouse.

Callen just stood there, mouth hanging slightly open but a grin on his face.

“You going after her?” Sam asked from behind his friend and Callen chuckled.

“With what car? We came together.”

“Do yourself a favor,” Sam said as he tossed the keys at Callen, holding his hand out for the rifle still in his partners grip. “Marry that girl.”

Callen chuckled. “I'll think about it, buddy.”

“Yeah sure, like you haven't already.”

Callen just waved as he ducked into the Challenger and floored the gas, tires spinning wildly as he tore after Kensi to her favorite Pizza joint. Today certainly turned out more interesting then he expected when he woke up that morning. Interesting in a very good way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off a dream I had, which started off the story and then I continued from there because they're surprisingly just as easy to write now as the story I wrote in season 1, which ironically was also based off a dream, however will never see the light of day or the internet. This really is just a sickly sweet oneshot thing that has only a margin of plot surrounding it because I didn't want to get into all the hoohah of a case story etc. So yeah, first posted NCIS LA fic, probably won't be the last. Rambling now.
> 
> Please let me know if anyone is interested in more, I may add some other short pieces to this. Also wow, two stories in just over 24 hours. Awesome.


End file.
